Warriors: a new era book 1: tigerpaw's request
by Tigerstar Of Dashclan
Summary: Firestar thought his son was to weak when he was proven wrong. Tigerpaw has a special power that changed the way he used to act. will this "Power" change Tigerpaw's life forever? Or will he stay an apprentice for longer that usual? read to find out thr story of the cat who once used to be "Tigerkit". BTW this is NOT tigerpaw's present life, now he is a proud leader of dashclan
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a harsh day for Thunderclan, there has been a shortage of prey lately, also because of the weather.

Firestar leapt up onto the highrock "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock" he said. Tigerkit was dozing away in the nursery, he did not hear his father call up the meeting. Today was a special day for Tigerkit.

He was becoming an apprentice, "Where's Tigerkit?" Firestar asked. Suddenly Tigerkit came out of the nursery and headed toward the highrock. "Man, someone's tired today" yelled out a black and white she-cat.

"Blackclaw, you know how late he was up last night! It's not his fault." said Firestar. Blackclaw said nothing. "We gather here today for a special meeting, Tigerkit, Breezekit, and Blazekit are becoming apprentices" Firestar said

"Well today's the day" Tigerkit said to himself. "Tigerkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Tigerpaw..."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After moons of training, Breezepaw, Blazepaw, and Tigerpaw were becoming warriors, well at least Tigerpaw thought he was. "Breezepaw, Blazepaw, come on we're becoming warriors today!" Tigerpaw yelled out. "Ok ok, geez" said Breezepaw.

So they headed out of the apprentice's den and headed toward the highrock. "Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock." said Firestar. The whole clan gathered an sat patiently. "We gather here today for a special ceremony, Breezepaw and Blazepaw are becoming warriors" Firestar said. "Hey wait a minute! What about me?" tigerpaw asked.

"Tigerpaw, you are to weak to become a warrior, Breezepaw from this moment on you will be known as Breezeheart , and Blazepaw from this moment on you will be known as Blazefur." Firestar called out.

Tigerpaw let out a loud growl of anger "I'll show you dad!" he thought. Suddenly a black tom leapt onto Tigerpaw. "Get off!" he shouted. The tom said nothing. Suddenly, Tigerpaw's eyed changed from blue to fiery red.

"W...what is this?" Firestar asked. Tigerpaw unsheathed his claws and let out a fierce blast of power and smashed the tom into a tree, "I'm getting out of here" cried the tom as he ran back into the woods.

Tigerpaw slowly turned his head to his father and asked "Is that enough proof that im strong enough?" Firestar couldn't say a word. "That's what I thought" Tigerpaw said, walking away.

Firestar was speechless. "What was that?" he asked himself noticing that his son IS stronger than he thought.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Firestar woke up, still shocked about what happened the previous day, and he called up another ceremony for Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw's eyes, for some reason, did not change back. "We gather here today..." Firestar said. "Breezeheart did you see what happened yesterday?"Blazefur asked.

"Yeah that was strange, You know the eyes, the power, did you see the way Tigerpaw looked at Firestar, that was creepy." Breezeheart replied.

"Mmm, agreed" said Blazefur. "As we all know what happened yesterday, I will now give my son, Tigerpaw, his warrior name. Tigerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Tigerheart." Firestar said. The clan said nothing. "Thunderclan, you are dismissed." Said firestar.

Suddenly, Tigerheart's eyes changed back to blue. Firestar looked at his son and thought "Something's not right". Tigerheart didn't even know what happened he completely lost himself.

"Tigerheart!" yelled out a orange and black tom.

"What do. you want Blazefur?" Tigerheart asked

"Dude, calm down, what happened to you yesterday?" Tigerheart didn't have much of an answer.

"I...I ... I don't know I just tried to get that cat off me and then...then ... I lost control of myself" Tigerheart said.

"Hmm, the same thing happened to my dad when a fox killed my mom..." Blazefur said.

"They call it the "Eyes of an angry soul", a very weird name" Blazefur said. So the two toms sat down near the lake and chatted about what happened for a while when the suddenly heard a growl. "What the...?" Blazefur said. "Get back to camp, NOW" Tigerheart ordered.

"What's going on Tigerheart?" Blazefur asked.

"Foxes, that's what's going on, we need to head back to camp and warn my dad!" Tigerheart replied


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The two toms ran back to camp to warn Firestar, but the fox was gaining on them. "Aw come on!" Tigerheart said to himself. "Why don't foxes ever leave the cats alone for once!?" Blazefur shouted

The fox was just a tail-length away, but the two warriors were right at the entrance of Thunderclan camp. A group of cats were sitting there shouting "Lure him in!" as told the two toms looked at each other and nodded. They swooped past the group of cats with the fox following but got knocked down by Blackclaw.

"Sorry foxy, not this time!" said Blackclaw while she clawed into the fox's chest, with the other cats attacking as well. After Minutes of fighting the cats got tired out and the fox lay on the ground, not moving. "That's for killing our clanmate!" Blackclaw said. Tigerheart and Blazefur where at the leader's den.

"Dad!" shouted Tigerheart.

"What is it?" Firestar asked.

"Um, how am I going to explain this? The foxes are here!" Blazefur said

"You have got to be kidding me" Firestar said

"Well the other's knew, but me and Blazefur where chatting near the lake a fox came at us and followed us here" explained Tigerheart.

"Oh great..."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

More foxes came from the woods "Ugh more of 'em" Breezeheart complained "Tiger, Blaze get out there and help them!" Firestar ordered "Yes sir!" they said dashing toward the foxes.

Blazefur looked at Tigerheart and noticed his eyes changing color again"Tigerheart, your eyes, they turned red again!" Blazefur said to Tigerheart while noticing a mad look on his face. "Well you know what they say, more anger more power!" Tigerheart replied.

Tigerheart took a huge leap into the sky and pounced onto the foxes "Get back!" he ordered the group of warriors. They noticed his eyes and nodded. Firestar couldn't believe it, his son, was fighting the foxes alone.

"What are you doing?" Firestar asked quietly. In just a few minutes all of the foxes were laying on the ground, dead. "Holy crap! I can't even fight that fast!" said Blackclaw, "Those foxes deserved that for killing my mother!" said Blazefur.

Then, Tigerheart sniffed the air for a scent of more foxes, but there was nothing. His eyes turned to normal while he walked back to his father's den. "Tigerheart, What did you think you were doing fighting those foxes alone!? You could've been killed! Firestar yelled. "Well I'm alive aren't I?" Tigerheart asked.

Firestar said nothing while his son walked away. Firestar stared at his son with a worried look on his face "What happened to the old Tiger I know? He asked himself.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The following morning Tigerheart came out of the warrior's den to go hunting when Breezeheart came out. "Hey Tigerheart, can I come?" she asked "Sure, why not?" Tigerheart replied. "We have to ask dad first." Tigerheart said.

They headed toward the leader's den. While walking, the two warriors noticed all of the dens were empty. "Where is everybody?" Breezeheart asked.

"I have no clue..." Tigerheart replied.

So, when they got to the leader's den they noticed nobody was there. Was this a dream, or was it some practical joke? "Hello?" shouted Breezeheart, all they were able to hear was her echoes. Suddenly, a large group of cats charged toward them.

"Oh great" Breezeheart complained. "Didn't we fight enough already?" she asked. When they saw Blackclaw and rest of the clan they noticed this was some kind of training mission. After knocking out the cats Firestar said "Good job you two, that's what I call teamwork!".

He actually complimented them for once. "Now go out and hunt, also be careful." said Firestar. "Don't worry, we will!" Tigerheart yelled while heading toward the forest. Tigerheart was way ahead of Breezeheart.

"Hey, wait up!" she yelled. Tigerheart laughed and stopped to let breezeheart catch up. When Tigerheart spotted a vole he said, "Last one to catch that vole is a peace of fox dung!". So the two started chasing the vole.

Suddenly, Tigerheart tripped over a small rock and crashed onto the ground. "How'd that feel, fox dung!" blurted out Breezeheart. She let out a small purr of laughter. "I deserved that didn't I?" Tigerheart said, while letting out a purr of laughter as well. "The vole is mine!" Breezeheart shouted.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You just got lucky…" Tigerheart said. "It wasn't my fault you fell over a rock." Breezeheart laughed. "Well, we better head back to camp." Tigerheart said. It was almost dusk. "We need to get back before moonhigh" Tigerheart called.

When the two got back to camp it was already moonhigh. "Well time to get some rest." Tigerheart complained. The two warriors went to bed till dawn.

The next morning, a strange cat came into the camp and called up a meeting for a announcement. Tigerheart wiggled in between Blazefur and Breezeheart. "I wonder what's going on." Tigerheart whispered to Blazefur.

"Me too." Blazefur replied. "I have gathered you all here today to tell you about a special prophecy that includes two of the cats here today." said the stranger. "A prophecy? What can it be about?" Tigerheart asked himself.

"A prophecy of two?" said a black and white cat. "Yes Moonclaw, A prophecy of two, but who is it about, That's the real question." Said Iceflower. "This is what the prophecy said, There will be two warriors of Thunderclan, The son of fire and the daughter of dreams, that will turn back on their clan and do a special task that no other cat of Thunderclan has or would do, the son of fire will hold great pride in himself, and the daughter of dreams will follow the pride of the son, what happens can not be undone because of the great leader."

"That is the prophecy of this clan, think about it thoroughly, and you shall understand." After that long message the cat went back into the woods through the brambles in the entrance of the camp. "What could this prophecy mean?" all the Thunderclan cats thought.

"I shall not let that happen" Firestar said to himself.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I don't get it…" Iceflower said. "Me too." Blackpaw replied to his mentor. Tigerheart was walking around camp thoughtless. "Tigerheart, that you?" Blazefur asked. "Yep" he replied still walking in circles thinking about the prophecy.

There will be two warriors of Thunderclan, The son of fire and the daughter of dreams, that will turn back on their clan and do a special task that no other cat of Thunderclan has or would do, the son of fire will hold great pride in himself, and the daughter of dreams will follow the pride of the son, what happens can not be undone because of the great leader.

"What can it possibly mean?" Blazefur asked Tigerheart. "I-I don't know, but if you think about it I'm the son of Firestar and the prophecy said "The son of fire" and Breezeheart is the daughter of Dreamfur" Tigerheart explained.

"So you're saying…" "Yes the prophecy is about me and Breezeheart" Tigerheart interrupted him. Suddenly Breezeheart came into the conversation with the other two warriors. "What're you guy's talking about?" she asked. "The prophecy." Blazefur replied

"Did you figure it out?" She asked. The cats nodded and said "Well, sort of…" Blazefur replied. "Tell me then, it can't be that bad." the white she-cat said with a smile. "Um, actually it's about you and me, Breezeheart." Tigerheart explained.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Not only was she confused, all the warriors were. "It's hard to explain but, you're the daughter of Dreamfur, right?" Tigerheart asked

"Yes" the she-cat replied. "That would make you the daughter of dreams." Tigerheart explained.

"And you're the son of Firestar, so that would make you the son of fire, correct?" Breezeheart asked. "Yes." Tigerheart replied. The two toms tried to make this prophecy understandable, but why is it so hard to do that?

"Everyone to the forest, NOW!" Firestar ordered. "Now what?" The young warriors asked each other. But, as ordered they started into the forest. "Let's go Thunderclan, Shadowclan is attacking!" Firestar ordered.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: a chance of faith

"Let's go!" Firestar said repeatedly. All the warriors ran into the forest as fast as they could to save their clan. Firestar, was the last to get into the forest. "Mouse brained Shadowclan think they can beat us, we'll show 'em!" Tigerheart said to the other young warriors.

"Right!" they replied as if it was an order. Iceflower saw her sister, Faithsight, and begin to charge toward her. "All right Thunderclan, go!" Firestar ordered. "Shadowclan, show them what we're made of!" Blackstar ordered.

Out of nowhere, a fight between clans became a war. Tigerheart's eyes were firing red with anger. Blazefur attacked like a cat who harnessed the power of a rhino, and Breezeheart was so fast no other cat could see her.

Hawkfeather jumped on Tigerheart like a fierce bull. "Well well well, what do we have here? The son of a legendary leader couldn't even see the enemy coming." Hawkfeather hissed.

Tigerheart let out a loud growl and threw Hawkfeather straight into the ground. " You ever come near my clan again, I will end you!" Tigerheart hissed. "Good luck, tiger!" Hawkfeather laughed.

Hawkfeather threw Tigerheart straight into a tree, but luckily he caught himself. Hmph, he's not bad for a Hawk, but it's time I teach him a lesson! Tigerheart thought. When Tigerheart started running, he vanished.

Where'd he go? Hawkfeather thought. Suddenly he got blasted straight into mid-air and came back down with a harsh fall. Firestar was having his own battle with Blackstar. "How dare you come into our territory, Blackstar!" Firestar hissed.

"What do you care, Firestar!?" Blackstar snapped back. "You're just a kitty pet, remember?" Blackstar laughed. "Yes I do remember, but that doesn't mean I don't care for my clan!" Firestar hissed.

Blackstar let out a quick smack and Firestar counter-attacked while stabbing Blackstar in the chest. "If you think your clan is more powerful than us." Firestar hissed "Then you're WRONG!" he growled while throwing the Shadowclan leader into a tree.

The leader could not move an inch. Blazefur was fighting Nightsong, which was a fairly easy battle, since Nightsong just become a warrior. Meanwhile, Breezeheart was having a very tough battle with the deputy, Ashsight.

"C'mon Breezeheart, give me your best shot!" Ashsight taunted her. If you want to play rough, I'll show you rough. She thought and disappeared into thin air. Then she came right in front of Ashsight and knocked him into the ground. "Now that's how you play rough!" She said.

"Retreat Shadowclan!" Blackstar ordered.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Thunderclan headed toward the camp, warriors and apprentices with harsh wounds. "Tigerheart, help Breezeheart get through the thorn tunnel" Firestar ordered. "Yes dad." He replied, while helping the other cats as well.

In the camp, Jayfeather, the medicine cat was waiting at the den entrance. "Come on Tigerheart, get them over here!" Jayfeather ordered. 'Why does everybody boss me around?' Tigerheart thought.

"Ashfur, are you okay?" Jayfeather asked, "Nothing serious." He replied. "But shouldn't you be taking care of the others?" Ashfur asked. Jayfeather had a wide grin on his face.

"Yes I should" the medicine cat replied. Windpaw was walking around the camp bashing into trees and dens like he was sleepwalking. "Windpaw, calm down!" his mother, Frostbite called to him.

"Huh, what?" he said, acting like he didn't notice anything. "What an idiot" Tigerheart said to himself. "I heard that!" the young apprentice yelled. "Oops, that wasn't supposed to happen!" Tigerheart laughed while running and looking around.

"You weren't supposed to, didn't Frostbite tell you that?" he asked. "Hey!" the she-cat yelled. Tigerheart snorted. "I'm going to get you!" the two cats yelled as they started to chase Tigerheart around the camp like a bunch of kits.

Windpaw tripped over a rock and fell "Mouse-dung!" the apprentice yelled. But Frostbite was still chasing him. "Get away from him!" Firestar ordered.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What's wrong Firestar?" The blue she-cat asked. "We're just having a little fun." "Didn't you see Windpaw? He went face first on the ground. Quit acting like a bunch of kits and get guarding the entrance." The Thunderclan leader ordered.

"Yes Firestar…" Frostbite said. 'Why does he boss us around so much?' The she-she cat thought. "Jayfeather!" Firestar called to his grandson. "Yes?" The dark blue medicine cat asked. "Where's Lionblaze?" the leader asked. "He went hunting with Birchfall" the tom answered.

"I never sent them out…" Firestar said. "They told me you did" Jayfeather explained. 'Why would those two do that?' he thought. "Well anyway, what time did they leave?" The leader asked.

"About noon" Jayfeather answered. "And it's about to be sun-down" Firestar said. "Do you think they were attacked?" Breezeheart asked. Jayfeather jumped off the ground and landed with a THUMP.

"OW!" He yelled. Breezeheart laughed. "What was that for!?" He screamed. "I didn't do anything!" She argued. "Then how can you just make me fly off the ground?" Jayfeather snapped back. "Stop, both of you!" Tigerheart called.

"She started it!" The medicine cat said. "Did not!" she snapped. "Did too!" he argued. "Just shut up!" Tigerheart yelled. As told, they backed away from each other and ran off. ' How dare he tells me what to do!' Breezeheart thought.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Breezeheart where are you?" Tigerheart called. "Blazefur, have you seen Breezeheart?" the warrior asked. "No, why she's not here?" Blazefur asked. "I don't know, I looked all around the camp and in every den." Tigerheart answered,

Breezeheart was sitting in the forest near the lake. "How can that cat possibly be a medicine cat, he's blind!" She muttered. Breezeheart's brother, Dustfur, was hunting until he spotted his sister. 'Breezeheart? What's she doing here?' He thought with wonder.

Back at camp the whole clan was looking around for Breezeheart. Tigerheart padded toward his old mentor, Ashfur. "Do you think she went into the forest?" He asked. "Probably." He answered. He knew where she actually was. "Okay, I'll go check" He said. In the thorn tunnel his fur got caught by a thorn.

"Ow!" He yelled. "Mouse-dung!" He muttered. Firestar went up to Tigerheart and snorted. "Watch where you're walking!" The leader ordered. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Nothing." Firestar helped Tigerheart get the thorn off his fur.

"Breezeheart?" Dustfur asked. Breezeheart looked at her brother. 'What's he want?' She thought. "Yes?" She asked. "Why aren't you at camp? The others are probably looking for you." Dustfur said. "Who cares about them? I'm not supposed to be in Thunderclan anyway" She explained.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "I wasn't born in this clan. I belong in Riverclan, that's where I was born." She explained. "Well you better not say any of that to the others." Dustfur agreed. Tigerheart was in the forest when Breezeheart started to talk again.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "N-nothing, nothing at all!" She yelled.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Aw come on, tell me." Tigerheart mewed.

"No!" Breezeheart snapped back.

"I know you want to!" He whispered.

"For the last time! No!" She yelled. "Whatever" Tigerheart muttered. "Can we just go back to camp?" Dustfur complained. "You can go, but I'm staying here" Breezeheart yelled. 'What's her problem?' Dustfur asked.

Dustfur rolled his eyes at sister and left. "I'm getting out of here too." Tigerheart mewed and padded away. '_Why can't I ever be alone_?' She thought. She decided to walk back and get some rest. Lionblaze noticed Breezeheart and padded toward her. "What are you doing?" He asked. She just sighed and padded back to camp.

_Well then, 'guess she's not in the mood to chat…_ Lionblaze thought. He spotted a mouse and started to chase it. He tried to pounce on it but landed in a pool of mud. _Mouse-dung!_ He thought. He went after the mouse again, took another shot at pouncing on it, and missed.

Then he heard another cat in the woods. He looked around, there was nothing. He looked back to where he tried to pounce on his prey and spotted his sister, Hollyleaf. "What have you been doing?" She asked. "Um, trying to catch fresh-kill" He replied, not mentioning that he flew into a pool of mud.

T_hen explain the mud._ She thought. "What's with the mud?" She mewed. _Oh no!_ Lionblaze thought. "So, why are you here?" He asked. "I know what you're doing mouse-brain." She said. "Darn…" He mewed. "You're trying to get out of this mess aren't you?" she asked.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Ok, ok. I'll explain why I'm covered in mud." Lionblaze mewed. _That's what I thought._ Hollyleaf was happy she outsmarted her brother for once. "Okay, so I was going after a mouse-""A mouse, really?" Hollyleaf interrupted. "Hey, it's better than nothing" He muttered. "Right, right. Proceed with what you were saying." Hollyleaf said.

"When I was about to pounce on it, I flew into that pool of mud over there." Lionblaze went on. Hollyleaf looked in the direction of the mud, she snorted. "And, how do you possibly manage to do that?" She asked.

"Um, because I flew over the mouse…" He replied. "Oh" Hollyleaf said. "Why do I even have to tell you?" Lionblaze scowled. "Because I'm your sister and you know it." Hollyleaf laughed. Lionblaze rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever." Firestar came out in the middle of the discussion.

"What are you two…? Lionblaze?" Firestar shook his head. "Yes Firestar?" _This isn't gonna be good_ Lionblaze thought. Firestar started laughing. "Why in the name of StarClan are you covered in mud?" Firestar turned around. "C'mon let's get back to camp." Firestar said. "Yes, Firestar." The warriors said and started to follow Firestar.

Tigerheart ran around the camp, not paying attention to where he was going. Breezeheart was right in front of him. She turned around as Tigerheart tripped over a rock. "Breezeheart watch out!" He said while flying, she tried to run but Tigerheart landed on her with a THUMP.

"Get off of me!" Breezeheart hissed. "You just don't know how to stop acting like a kit, do you Tigerheart?" Tigerheart looked down. "Geez, it was just an accident." Tigerheart murmured. "You need to act like a warrior Tigerheart, act like your age, not a freaking kit!" Breezeheart turned around.

"What, is a cat not allowed to have fun in this stupid place?" Tigerheart looked back up at Breezeheart. "Stupid? You call this stupid? This is your home, Tigerheart, not a stupid place. This is where you belong." Breezeheart scowled.

"No this is _not_ where I belong! I belong out there in the forest being a clan leader, living my lifelong dream Breezeheart." Tigerheart ran past Breezeheart and into the forest.

"Ugh, why am I so mean to him?" She turned and started to walk to the warrior's den.


	15. Chapter 14

Firestar walked through the clan entrance, seeing Tigerheart run by, "What's up with him?" He asked himself. "He went towards the Leader's den, then he turned around to face Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. "Hollyleaf, go back into the woods and see what Tigerheart is up to." Lionblaze, stay here." He ordered.

"Okay Firestar." Hollyleaf said as she ran back into the forest. "Uh, Firestar, what do you want me to do?" Lionblaze asked. "Go get Breezeheart and tell her to come here." Firestar replied, turning around farther into his den.

"You got it!" Lionblaze ran towards the clearing and into the warrior's den. "Breezeheart!? Breezeheart? Where are you?" He called. Then a faint voice came from the far back. "Leave me alone." It was Breezeheart. "Breezeheart, Firestar wants to see you." He said. Breezeheart growled as she got up.

"Ugh, okay." She walked Lionblaze and into the clearing. _Boy, does she have problems_ Lionblaze thought as he walked out of the den. "Yes, Firestar?" Breezeheart said quietly. "Do you know why I saw Tigerheart running into the forest earlier?" Breezeheart's head shot up. _How did he? Was he in the forest too?_ "N-no, Firestar, I don't know why."

Breezeheart stuttered for a moment, then calmed. "No, Firestar, I don't." She said calmly. "You're lying." _Tha-that's impossible! How does he know that I'm lying!? _"How did you know?" Breezeheart was surprised. "I knew because you were stuttering. A lot of people stutter when they lie."

Breezeheart started to walk out of the entrance. "Do you want me to go find him?" She called. "No, I want you to stay here, inside camp." Breezeheart was upset. "Yes, Firestar. Whatever you say." She walked out of the den.

Tigerheart kept on running, _I am never,ever gonna come back to this place! I hate it here! People bossing me around all the freakin time! I hate it!_ Tigerheart ran and ran. Suddenly he came up to a gate. "What the?" Tigerheart jumped on top of it. "Kitty!" A little girl's voice called out. "Oh,no!" Tigerheart freaked out.

The little girl came up to the fence and grabbed Tigerheart. "Hey! Let me go!" He hissed. "Kitty! Kitty!" The girl said and ran to the door. _Freaking twolegs!_ Tigerheart jerked around to get out but he couldn't. "Mommy! Look at kitty!" The little girl raised him up to her mother. "What're you doing wit that cat?" The mother asked. "My kitty!" The little girl cried out.


End file.
